Anderson Bakery
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: The Anderson brother's start a bakery in New York! Written for sararye's (Tumblr) birthday! :-)


Blaine had always been fond of baking. Cooper remembered when he was fourteen, coming home from school complaining about his teacher only to find his four year old brother in the kitchen stirring a big empty bowl, singing at the top of his lungs as he pretended to bake. Cooper couldn't help but giggle as he watched his brother skip around the kitchen, so alike their mother when she was baking. It took Blaine nearly ten minutes before he noticed his older brother in the kitchen but even then he didn't stop singing en pretend-stirring. He just looked at him, his big hazel eyes shining with joy, his small hand pushing his curls from his eyes as he grinned as his older brother, who couldn't help but grin back. He dropped his school bag on the nearest chair and walked up to Blaine, putting his hands on the little boy's shoulders.

'Do you want me to teach you how to bake a cake, Blainers?' He was answered by bouncing curls as Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Cooper laughed and opened the cabinet where he knew their mother kept their cookbooks.

* * *

They had created a strong bond that day, one that would last forever. Unbreakable, despite their struggles with their parents and Blaine's coming out. When times got hard for one of them, the other would be there, as if an unspoken rule.

And now, about twenty-two years later, Cooper stood in front of a small store. On the windows were words painted in neat, curly letters:

_Anderson bakery _

There is was. Their very own bakery, financed by the money they had saved up for years, boosted by the money their late grandmother left them. She had always loved their baked goods, so they made her a fruitcake every month, until the very day she passed. Cooper couldn't help but tear up a little as he stared up at the letters on the windows before he entered the shop. Time to open it up.

The two brothers hadn't expected a big turn-up on their first day, despite the good placement of their bakery and the folders they spread around the city. And they had been right. Apart from a few lost looking older citizens, few people had entered the bakery. They had treated their customers well and kindly, asking them to spread the word of their bakery around the city and they all promised they would. Until, around one pm a handsome young man walked into the store.

'Blaine, can you help this costumer,' Cooper asked, turning around when he didn't get a reply. 'Blaine-' His brother was simply standing behind the counter, staring at the man with wide eyes.

'H-hello,' he suddenly exclaimed. Cooper had to stifle his laugh. The man smiled back at Blaine.

'Hello,' he replied. 'I saw you were new in town and I wondered if you were any good.' His tone was light and joking, his voice high and soft. Blaine looked entranced.

'Y-yeah, of course,' he stuttered. 'What can I get you?' The handsome man took his time looking at all the delicacies displayed at the counter, his blue-green eyes sparkling.

'I'd like a bit of that fruitcake, if that's alright?' Blaine grinned like an idiot.

'Of course it is! Eh, do you want to eat it here, or take it with you?'

'I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it. I only have a fifteen minute break,' the man replied. 'What's your name, by the way?'

'I-it's Blaine,' Blaine replied, occupying himself with wrapping up the man's fruitcake. 'I'm Blaine Anderson.'

'And I'm Cooper, his older brother,' Cooper chimed in, teasingly. 'But don't worry, he doesn't usually stutter like this. You must have made one hell of an impression, Sir.' The man blushed a little, but it was nothing compared to how red Blaine's face was as he placed the bag with the fruitcake on the counter and named the price.

'My name's Kurt,' the man said as he handed Blaine the money. 'Just in case you were wondering. And if it means anything to you, I think you look very dashing in your apron.' Kurt winked at Blaine, before taking his bag from the counter and leaving the bakery without a glance back. Cooper chuckled when he heard the sound of Blaine's hand hitting his own forehead.

'Don't worry, Blainers,' he chimed. 'He'll come back. Our fruitcake is irresistible, remember? And judging by the way this Kurt looked at you, he considers you to be quite irresistible too.'

* * *

**I don't even know.. What do you think? :-)**


End file.
